Mimpi Apaaa?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: "Kau tetangga baruku, 'kan? Kita pulang bareng, yuk. Aku akan mengantarmu."/Kamu bermimpi indah. Ketika kamu sudah bangun, mimpi itu mulai berjalan di kehidupan nyatamu. Tapi, kamu tak sengaja mengacaukannya dan gagal./"Mimpi apaaa?"/AU, AR, Sasu semi-OOC, absurd-fluffy/RnR-CnC please XD


_Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Karena itu, aku berusaha untuk membanggakan kedua orangtuaku. Aku mencoba untuk baik dalam segala hal, terutama belajar. Bukannya memaksakan diri, tapi hanya berusaha agar bisa masuk di bagian yang baik._

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, Sakura ke luar dari rumahnya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan peregangan di teras. Sesekali, ia menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan santai. Lantai terasnya terasa dingin karena ini masih pagi. Sinar matahari juga belum terlalu terik. Begitu pula dengan kicauan nyaring dari burung-burung yang hinggap di pohon-pohon di depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menyapa Sakura dari arah kanan sambil tersenyum kecil. Tembok pembatas antara rumah Sakura dan rumah pemuda itu hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa, jadi gadis Haruno ini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda yang menyapanya itu. "Ah, iya. Selamat pagi!" balasnya tak kalah riang. Ia berjalan mendekati tembok pembatas tersebut.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Pindahan dari perumahan sebelah," sahut si rambut raven lagi. "Namamu siapa?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ehm, namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal, ya!" balasnya. "Sepertinya kita seumuran."

Sasuke tertawa, "Aku harap begitu!"

 _Sasuke... Wajahnya lumayan._

Mereka mengobrol sebentar sampai akhirnya Sakura menghentikannya. Ia beralasan bahwa ada jadwal memasak sarapan pagi ini. Akhirnya, mereka berpisah dengan sebuah lambaian dari Sakura dan sunggingan ramah dari Sasuke.

 _Eh, itu sih bukan lumayan namanya! Uh, cakep banget! Ups—Tapi, kenapa aku nggak salah tingkah sewaktu berkenalan tadi, ya? Dan lagi, kenapa juga jantungku tidak berdebar saat ini? Ini hanya kekaguman biasa. Sungguh. Aku perlu asupan hati saat ini. Jenuh sekali rasanya belajar tanpa ada yang menyemangati._

 **Mimpi Apaaa?**

 **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari Senin, saatnya kembali ke sekolah. Sakura melangkah dengan semangat. Senyuman dari teman-temannya dibalas dengan senyuman juga.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura langsung mengeluarkan buku-bukunya untuk pelajaran di jam pertama, sekalipun lonceng masuk masih berbunyi dua puluh menit lagi. Ia membolak-balik buku, penasaran apa yang akan dipelajari hari ini.

Tak terasa, akhirnya lonceng masuk berdering. Sakura dan teman sekelasnya menegakkan tubuh di bangku masing-masing untuk belajar. Ketika semua sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi guru mata pelajarannya, yang datang malah wali kelas mereka.

"Lho? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei yang masuk?" tanya seorang bocah berambut duren yang duduk di dekat pintu.

Sang guru yang kemudian diketahui bernama Kakashi itu menjawab, "Kita kedatangan murid baru, Naruto."

"Oooh."

Kakashi berdehem, "Sasuke, silahkan masuk!"

Sakura tersentak. Dahinya berkerut karena sedang mengira-ngira dan penasaran. Nama itu seperti tidak asing di telinganya. Seperti... orang yang baru saja datang di kehidupannya.

Siswa baru bernama Sasuke itu masuk ke kelas. Ia berjalan mendekati sisi kiri Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja guru. Setelah menebarkan senyum hangat, ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Sebenarnya, rumah lamaku berada di sebelah perumahan yang kutempati sekarang. Tapi, sekolah lamaku lebih jauh ditempuh jika berangkat dari rumah baruku sekarang ini. Jadi, salam kenal, teman-teman! Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Seisi kelas meresponnya dengan senang, "Iyaaa!" Terdengar suara tepuk tangan sejenak. Beberapa gadis juga berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Guru bermasker itu mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih atas perkenalannya, Sasuke," ucap Kakashi. "Semoga bisa berteman baik dengan mereka, ya. Silahkan duduk di belakang Naruto." katanya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

 _Astaga, astaga, astagaaa! Kenapa Sasuke jadi murid baru di kelasku? Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti... di cerita-cerita komik... yang mempertemukan tokoh utama cewek dan tokoh utama cowok secara tidak sengaja? Aduh, padahal aku tidak suka—maksudnya, aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Sasuke._

 _Atau, jangan-jangan ... Tidak. Kalau di komik-komik begitu, biasanya si cewek membenci si cowok dulu. Barulah mendadak tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Tapi, ini... aku... senang, sih, Sasuke menjadi teman baru di kelasku. Tapi... tapi... Ah, semuanya 'tapi'! Memang aku biasa saja padanya—Ah, seseorang, tolong aku mengartikan ini!_

Sakura terlihat melempar senyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Setelah itu, ia pura-pura menulis sembari menunggu guru yang sebenarnya masuk. Wajahnya terlihat santai, namun syaraf-syaraf di otaknya sibuk mencerna kejadian yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu; Semuanya terjadi begitu mulus. Selama hidupnya, tak ada kebahagiaan yang berjalan terlalu lancar menuju dirinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura berjalan mantap ke arah gerbang. Hari ini ia bersemangat untuk pulang. Selain sudah menyelesaikan tugas untuk besok, ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin bercerita lebih banyak dengan Sasuke. Begitupun ia ingin menceritakan tentang teman-teman sekelasnya pada Sasuke.

 _Kelihatannya Sasuke memang baik, karena itu aku bersemangat pulang hari ini. A-hahaha~ Ada apa denganku? Rasanya senang sekali. Tapi tidak lebih dari rasa sayang..._

Puk!

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau tetangga baruku, 'kan? Kita pulang bareng, yuk! Aku akan mengantarmu." ajaknya, diikuti senyum riang seperti biasa.

Sakura kaget, lalu memandangi Sasuke tak yakin. "Kau serius, Sasuke?" Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku merasa segan, nih."

"Nggak masalah, kok," sahut Sasuke. "Lagipula, jarak rumah kita hanya beberapa langkah." imbuhnya lagi.

"Uhmm, iya juga, sih," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah."

Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mereka pergi menuju parkiran. Sasuke mengeluarkan sepeda motor besarnya dari barisan parkir dan menyalakannya. Kemudian, ia mengenakan helm dan mengkomando Sakura untuk naik ke boncengannya.

Awalnya Sakura masih ragu. Namun, Sasuke kembali meyakinkannya. Akhirnya, Sakura menyerah. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

 _Etjieee, pulang bareng Sasuke. Aku bermimpi apa kemarin, ya? Kenapa bisa terjadi semudah ini? Hihihi, syukurlah._

Lonceng pulang berbunyi. Setelah penghormatan, guru yang mengajar mereka keluar. Para siswa pun ikut berhamburan keluar dengan tertib.

Di sudut kiri belakang kelas, Sakura sedang memasukkan satu per satu bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia melakukannya dengan terburu-buru sembari mengawasi Sasuke di sudut pintu dengan bola mata zamrudnya. Tepat saat Sasuke sudah di ambang pintu, si _pinky_ mencegahnya.

"Sasukeee!" teriaknya, berlari kecil mendatangi Sasuke. "Boleh minta tolong?"

Sasuke berbalik. "Ya, ada apa, Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Aku... minta tolong, antarkan buku-bukuku ke rumah," Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Hari ini ada jadwal ekskul. Padahal aku harus pulang naik bus. Rasanya berat kalau harus membawa semuanya." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hoo, baiklah," Sasuke mengangguk. "Nanti aku taruh di mana?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sambil berbisik 'YES!'. Ia lalu menjawab, "Taruh saja di rumahmu dulu. Nanti sore aku ambil. Boleh?"

"Boleh!"

"Terima kasih, ya!"

Sakura menata buku-bukunya agar tersusun rapi di dalam tasnya, sekaligus agar tidak merepotkan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menyerahkan benda yang lumayan berat itu pada Sasuke untuk dibawa pulang.

 _Sasukeee, kenapa kau menerimanya begitu cepat? Kenapa tidak protes atau beralasan apa kek untuk menolak? Haruskah aku menyimpan rasa padamu?_

Sakura menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya, lalu mengklik tombol bergambar telepon berwarna hijau di bagian kiri. "Sasukeee, datang sekarang, ya!"

Terdengar suara seseorang di sana, _"Sekarang kau ada di mana, Sakura?"_

"Aku ada di tempat kursusku," kata Sakura seraya memperbaiki posisi tali ransel di pundaknya. "Di belokan kiri perempatan sekolah kita."

 _"Jadi, aku menjemputmu sekarang, nih?"_

Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di kantin tempat kursusnya. "Iya. Boleh, 'kan?" pintanya. "Kalau nggak bisa, ya nggak masalah. Aku bisa bilang ke ayahku, kok. Takut merepotkanmu juga."

 _"Eh, eh, tidak usah,"_ Suara Sasuke terdengar mencegah. _"Aku datang ke sana sekarang, ya!"_

Sakura hanya membalas dengan 'hm', lalu menekan tombol telepon berwarna merah di ponselnya. Benda mungil itu dimasukkan ke saku celana jinsnya. Ia menunggu Sasuke sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

 _Astagaaa. Bukannya aku menyindir dengan mengatakan 'Aku bisa bilang ke ayahku, kok.', karena memang tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Sasuke... kenapa aku belum menyukaimu, ya? Padahal kita sudah sedekat ini..._

Sakura mengencangkan tali ransel di pundaknya sambil melangkah cepat. Peluhnya bercucuran di tengah siang yang terik. Sasuke yang berada di tengah lapangan melihat gadis itu.

"Eh? Sakura?" panggilnya sambil membawa bola basket yang barusan di- _dribble_ mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Huaaah, tadi aku mengurus peralatan kelas kita," jawabnya lemas. "Lelah, deh."

"Hm, kebetulan," Sasuke menjentikkan jari. "Aku antar kau pulang, ya."

"Lhooo?" Sakura berencana menolak. "Bukannya kau masih latihan basket, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Sudah selesai dari tadi, kok," katanya. "Ini hanya latihan individu saja."

"Oh." balas Sakura singkat. "Kau... serius mau mengantarku? Aku takut kau marah."

"Serius, kok. Ayo!"

 _Hah. Seperti biasa. Mulai bosan, nih._

Sabtu malam. Sakura memeriksa koleksi novel di laci belajarnya. Kemudian, ia menemukan secarik kertas kecil. Di sana tertulis daftar novel yang menjadi _list to buy_ malam ini.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuh ke kasurnya. Ia mengangkat kertas itu dengan posisi telentang. Kemudian, sebuah bohlam bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi... siapa lagi kalau bukan si pemilik mata onyx berambut raven, Sasuke Uchiha.

Tut!

Ia menggelayut ke arah kiri. "Sasuke, temani aku beli buku, dong. Nanti aku traktir jus tomat kesukaanmu, deh."

 _"Nggak usah ditraktir pun aku mau mengantarmu."_

Sakura terkikik pelan. "Jangan sok jaim, deh."

Di seberang sana, Sasuke tak mau kalah, _"Beneran, kok."_

Selanjutnya, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung bersiap masing-masing di rumah mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka pun langsung berangkat!

Sakura puas berkeliling toko buku dan mendapat novel yang ada di daftarnya. Ia mengajak Sasuke ke restoran di samping toko buku itu dan membelikan jus tomat yang dijanjikannya untuk pemuda itu.

"Aku juga beneran," sela Sakura setelah keluar dari restoran itu. "Nih," Ia menjulurkan plastik berisi sebotol jus tomat itu pada Sasuke. "Kau ini... udah cakep, pintar, jago olahraga, baik lagi. Aku cemburu, lho." curhatnya mencibir.

Sasuke meraih minuman yang sangat sangat sehat itu. "Kenapa cemburu?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau sendiri juga pintar, tubuhmu bagus, juga baik hati."

Sebenarnya, telinga Sakura sedikit naik mendengarnya. "Ah, sudahlah," ucapnya berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan itu. "Ayo kita pulang."

 _Err, nggak aneh kalau cewek yang mentraktir cowok, 'kan? Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang ingin membalas kebaikannya. Aku rasa ini pun belum cukup untuk membalas yang sebelum-sebelumnya._

Dari atas sepeda motornya, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang berjalan di trotoar. Ia pun menepi untuk bertanya. "Sakura! Mau ke mana?"

Sakura sedikit terlonjak. Ia menoleh ke asal suara. "Supermarket," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?" Ia memandang Sasuke dan sepeda motornya.

"Aku juga," sahut Sasuke. "Ayo, naik." ajaknya tanpa basa-basi.

Tanpa segan-segan seperti di awal perkenalan, Sakura naik. "Besok Ino ulang tahun. Aku mau memberinya cokelat," ceritanya tanpa diminta. "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke menjawab di balik helm merahnya, "Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli minyak goreng dan tepung terigu."

"Wah," Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Anak yang berbakti." pujinya lalu tertawa.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke dan Sakura pulang bersama seperti biasa. Biasanya, Sakura suka mengoceh semi-tsundere mode pada Sasuke. Tapi, kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Kita sering bareng seperti ini. Pasti, kau udah menyimpan rasa padaku, 'kan?" Suara Sasuke sedikit tenggelam karena diserap oleh busa helmnya. "Soalnya, aku suka sama... motorku."

Sakura _sweatdropped_ pelan. "Begitu, ya?" sindirnya dengan raut sedikit sewot. "Aku masih kurang yakin. Aku menyukaimu karena wajahmu yang cakep dan kau baik padaku. Apakah itu termasuk perasaan yang ehem?" sambungnya dengan nada seperti detektif yang ingin memecahkan sebuah misteri.

"Oh, berarti kita saling menyukai?" celetuk Sasuke tak tahu malu. "Kalau begitu, kita pacaran saja, ya!"

Sakura tersentak. "Iyaaa! Ahahaha!"

 _Astaga! Itu hanya mimpi! Rasanya absurd, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Kenapa juga si Uchiha itu mengiyakan semua permintaanku? Dasar._

Aktivitas Sakura berjalan seperti biasa. Ia merasa tenang-tenang saja seperti biasa. Di sekolah pun, ia tidak akan menceritakan mimpi itu pada siapapun, termasuk pada Sasuke sendiri. Tapi, ia tak bisa menahan senyum saat mengingatnya. Biasanya kalau sudah terlanjur tersenyum, ia akan memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya agar tidak dicurigai. Ia juga melakukan itu sebagai respon bingung terhadap mimpi aneh itu.

"Kau tetangga baruku, 'kan? Kita pulang bareng, yuk! Aku akan mengantarmu."

 _Heh? Itu... tadi... barusan... Sasuke?_

 _Iya, 'kan? Aku tidak salah dengar? Nadanya mirip sekali._

 _Kenapa... kenapa mirip sekali dengan mimpi kemarin—Ah, ada apa ini? Aneh. DUNIA APA INI?_

Sakura menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke, memastikan—lebih tepatnya berharap—bahwa saat ini ia masih berada di dunia mimpi. "... Sas—Kepalaku pusing," Ia mendadak terhuyung karena Sasuke yang benar-benar mengatakannya. "Topang aku, dong."

"A-ah, i-iya," Sasuke buru-buru menopang tubuh langsing Sakura. Ia memegang bagian atas pundak Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan segan, "Maaf kalau lancang!"

"Bukan," jawab Sakura datar. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

 _Nah, dan sikapnya yang cepat menunduk pada perintahku, ternyata memang betul. Kukira hanya karena perkenalan, Sasuke sok baik melemparkan senyum begitu._

Sasuke mengantar Sakura sampai naik ke motornya. Mereka pulang bersama persis seperti di mimpi Sakura kemarin.

 _...MIMPI APAAA?_

Sakura berang dalam hatinya sambil mengacak-acak rambut dan berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sepanjang perjalanan sampai rumah. Jangan dibawa stres atuh, Sakura!

 **Owaru**

 **Ide kilat absurd untuk S-Savers. Semoga kualitasnya juga tidak absurd, ya TwT**

 **Sasu-nya nggak kelewat OOC, 'kan? Sakura-nya juga udah IC, kok TwT Plz itu udah saya buat se-IC mungkin Sakura-nya. Kalo Sasu-nya emang sengaja dibuat jadi baik kayak malaikat gitu supaya nggak menstrim. Ehehehe.**

 **Ini... nggak fluffy, kok. Kan ada konfliknya di ending, wakakaka~ Bisa-bisanya kepikiran untuk buat SasuSaku tanpa konflik. Yaa nggak puas dong kan ya? Jadi, akhirnya dibikin kalau itu semua hanyalah mimpi~**

— **Bukan, ya? Lebih tepatnya, ending nggak jelas orz**

 **Sekian. Mind to review or CnC?**


End file.
